1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention disclosed herein relates to data processing devices and more particularly relates to post processing devices for keyboards and other data input devices.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
One of the problems that adversely affects throughput in a word processing system where line end justification is required is the problem of how to hyphenate words that occur at the end of a printing line without adequate remaining space to accomodate the word. This problem generally leads to the operator having to stop the machine and manually look up the word in a dictionary.
One technique in the prior art for solving this problem required storing all hyphenated versions of commonly used words in a table and then searching this huge table each time a word is to be hyphenated. Assuming that each word in the table was correctly hyphenated when stored, this technique has the advantage of being accurate in correctly hyphenating each word found in the table. The primary disadvantage of this technique are that the storage requirements and execution time are prohibitively large unless a large scale computer system is used.